


Rulers of New Vegas

by whynot



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mae, Mason and Gage take Kay up on his offer of a trip to New Vegas.





	1. Under the Table

Kay bounced his knee and drummed his fingers on the cloth-draped table, leaning back in his chair. Gage was starting a new game of Blackjack, putting in the 5000 caps their bet had dictated. He wasn't nervous about it, it's not like they were hurtin' for caps. Kay just got restless sometimes for no reason. Energy pent up in his limbs, anxious heat spread thinly over his skin. He needed to do something - now, now, now.

Gage grabbed the edge of Kay's chair, scooted it closer in a jerking pull, put his hand on Kay's knee and squeezed hard. Like a pebble dropping into a lake, a certain kind of calm rippled through him, and he stopped moving. Kay's eyes darted to the hand he had on the table - where the Fiend insignia had been was now a hubflower, petals blooming over his scarred knuckles. His tattoo guy had managed to get the color perfect, a vibrant sort of bluish purple. 

Again, he looked around for Mason and Mae. He spotted the Alpha at one of the tables, but their Overboss was nowhere in sight. Probably strutting around somewhere in that light blue cocktail dress of hers. They had just arrived to New Vegas a few hours ago - Gage and him copped the best suite right here in Gomorrah, while Mae and Mason took the Presidential in the Tops. Mason already had it out for both Swank and Tommy, but Kay wasn't surprised. Both men had made passes on Mae as soon as they met her. Again, no surprise there.

The restlessness was crawling back now, even with Gage's hand warm and firm on his thigh. 

Two men came up behind the dealer, one in a ratty suit and the other in an age-stained dress shirt. " 'Scuse me, is this table accepting more players?" the suit asked. Everyone's attention on them, Kay did what he always did and just acted, sliding underneath the table to disappear behind the floor-length red cloth. A few moments ticked by of Kay staying still, then he heard the dealer's voice.

"Where did your friend go?"

_Ha! Yeah. Friend._

"He, uh... left," Gage answered simply.

"Mind if we join you?" one of the gamblers asked, and judging by the change of voice, it was the one in the dress shirt.

"Be my guests."

"Thanks, man."

Kay quickly positioned himself so the legs and feet of the two other men didn't strike him, leaving him right in front of Gage's. A grin split his face, and he waited until he heard the game start to shift closer and unzip Gage's pants - the Raider boss was tucked close enough to the table for it to be unnoticeable that the cloth was over his lap. Kay took him out of his pants, finding him already hard.

But before he could take Gage into his mouth, Gage's hand snuck under the table and grabbed Kay's jaw. With a smirk, Kay let him trace his bottom lip with his thumb before Kay took it between his teeth, nipping lightly and laving his tongue over the pad.

"Hit me," Gage's voice ordered the dealer. He let go of Kay's jaw, moving his hand to rove it over his stubbled head. Kay grinned and didn't hesitate, taking Gage into his mouth. Gage's thighs fanned out to accommodate the width of Kay's shoulders. He felt Gage's hand press against the back of his head, and he knew what Gage would have said if he could.

_Take me deeper, baby._

Kay obliged, and he noticed Gage's entire body relax, sinking lower in his chair.

"Sir?"

"Hmn? Uh, hit me."

The quiet snap of a card hitting the table. "Bust."

Kay settled into a rhythm that he knew Gage liked best and tried to rein in his little triumphant smiles whenever Gage couldn't stop a grunt or sigh.

 

Mason's voice arrived about a minute in. "You seen Mae anywhere?"

"She went into the— _fuck—_  uh... Zoara club, I think Kay called it, not too long ago."

"What's she doin' in there?"

"I dunno, man, what are the two fuckin' reasons that anyone goes in there."

"And where's Bishop?"

"Uh, he wandered off a couple—" Kay sucked hard, and Gage jolted violently. "God _damn_." 

"Are you all right, sir?" the dealer's voice asked.

"Fine." He cleared his throat. "Couple minutes ago."

Mason chuckled. "Sure. All right, cowboy." The sound of his big hand patting Gage's shoulder, then his footsteps walking away.

Kay focused on the head of Gage's cock while he stroked the spit-slicked base, and Gage's hips bucked reflexively.

"Hit me," he told the dealer, nearly groaning it out.

The snap of a card. "Blackjack."

Gage's hand started petting Kay's head, nails lightly scraping over his shorn hair, and Kay knew it meant he was close. Kay pulled focus from what was going on above the table and put his fucking heart into sucking Gage off. The more Gage's hips stuttered, the faster Kay stroked his hand, and it wasn't too long before he was swallowing Gage down, the head of his cock breaching Kay's throat.

"Sir, you need to—"

"Hit me," Gage blurted, and Kay was pretty sure he could classify this one as an actual groan.

"Natural. Nice call, sir."

Kay pulled back a bit to suck on the sensitive head, and Gage tugged on his ear. Kay placed a kiss on Gage's clothed thigh, then tucked him back in.

A scuffed shoe kicked lightly against his ankle.

"What the...?" 

The cloth lifted up, and Kay offered a smile to the gambler who looked underneath the table before crawling out and calmly walking away. Heading towards Zoara, he heard Gage chuckle.

 

Kay found Mason sitting at one of the tables, eyes on Mae.

Mae, who was on stage and stripped down to her fancy underwear, spinning around mid-air on the center pole like some kind of fucking goddess, all elegance and slow, languid movements to match the song floating from the speakers.

"I'm surprised you ain't orderin' her to get off the stage," Kay said, sitting down with him.

"Think every fucker in here would gang up on me if I did," Mason responded. He wasn't wearing his face paint, at Mae's request. " 'Sides, it looks like she's havin' a good time. S'why we came here, right? How's Porter doin' at the table."

Kay's ears pricked at the sound of Gage's first name. He didn't know why Mason used it so often when no one else did. Hell, Kay hasn't even called him that. "Not sure. I wandered off, remember?" He winked, and Mason smirked.

The audience erupted with wolf whistles and wounded groans as Mae stretched out and leaned back until she was hanging upside down, keeping herself suspended with her legs tightly clamped around the pole as it spun slowly. It put her body on display, smooth and soft and taut. 

"I'm even more surprised you don't seem more pissed about this," Kay admitted.

"Mae is mine. Doesn't matter to me if some fucker gets a hard-on for her, long as they don't touch 'er. They touch 'er, it becomes a fuckin' problem."

Kay noticed Gage approaching in peripheral view and shot him a grin. "Hey, big man. How'd the game turn out?"

Gage caught his jaw in his hand. "You're fuckin' trouble, y'know that?"

"Did you expect me to just sit there?"

"Shouldn't've, huh." He sat down and again scooted Kay's chair closer to his, then pulled him into a kiss. They parted as applause erupted and looked to Mae as she smiled at the crowd.

Some drunk gambler stood and reached for her, running a greedy hand up her leg. Just as Mason started to get up from his seat, she kicked the man square in the jaw, then picked her dress up from the stage floor and slipped it back on as several gamblers hooted and hollered. After stepping back into her heels, she went straight to Mason and sat in his lap.

"Hey, boys," she greeted with a bright smile. "Gambling going okay?"

"Got ten thousand outta one of the Blackjack tables," Mason answered, and they all turned to him.

"Ten thousand," Mae repeated. "Out of Blackjack." He shrugged, and she huffed out a laugh. "You're a lot better at gambling than I thought you'd be."

"You ain't bad at it yourself, kitten."

"Well that's because I count cards. You're a natural."

Kay furrowed his brows. "You're countin', princess? You gotta be careful with that. Don't wanna be 86'd."

"I'll be fine. Anyway, what are the other casinos we can check out?"

"With the 38 off limits, all that's left is the Ultra-Luxe. But, uh, I don't think you'd like it."

"Wanna check it out anyway." She stood from Mason's lap. "C'mon."

Kay draped his arm over Gage's shoulders as they headed out of the room, hanging off of him as they walked.

"So why won't I like the Ultra-Luxe?" Mae questioned, her own arms wrapped around one of Mason's.

"You'll see. It's not really the casino so much as it's the people runnin' it."


	2. Gambler's Suite

Gage's steps faltered when a little silver-haired thing in a brahmin-skin outfit ran passed them and grabbed Bishop's arm. Bishop flinched at the suddenness of it, but an easy smile replaced his surprise. 

"Hey, Kidd. Long time no see, huh?"

The stranger grinned, glanced back at Gage, Mae and Mason, then wrapped their arms around Bishop's and walked with him.

"Uh," Gage mumbled. "Who's that?"

Bishop looked at him over his shoulder. "It's just Kidd. They don't talk."

Mae spoke up, "Is he... or she...?"

Bishop shrugged. "They."

"Are they mute?"

"It ain't that they can't talk. They just..." Another shrug. "Don't wanna."

Kidd shot them a smile, then batted their eyelashes up at Bishop, tapping their lips with their finger. Bishop leaned down and pecked a kiss on their cheek, and Kidd pouted.

"Sorry, cutie," Bishop chuckled. "Got a ball and chain around me now." He nodded back at Gage. Kidd let go of Bishop's arm, raising their hands palm-side up, and fell back to wrap their arm around Mason's instead.

The Alpha chuckled. "Easy, tiger. I'm taken, too."

Kidd threw their arms up, then cocked their hips and braced their hands on them, lips pursed like they were wondering what to do now. Kidd was cute, Gage would give them that. Their eyes darted to Mae, and their expression fell as they stepped closer. They lifted themselves onto the tips of their toes and leaned in close, then brushed their finger over their bottom lip, eyes locked on Mae's.

"Um... my lipstick? You like it?"

A bright smile and nod.

"Oh. Well..." She dug into her pocket and took out a small tin jar. Kidd snatched it, flashed a big smile, then walked away. Mae watched them, blinking. "They stole my lipstick."

"They'll probably give it back later," Bishop said. "Come on, Luxe is right up here."

"Yo! Bishop!"

The kid sighed dramatically, head thrown back. "How many things are gonna fuckin' stop us." He took a few steps towards and approaching man to meet him halfway. Dark and close-cropped hair, dull brown eyes. "Bryce, you fuckin' cocksucker."

The man laughed and pulled Bishop into a hug. "You would know, huh? How you been, man? Haven't seen you in ages." He pulled back. "Damn, you're lookin' good. Ain't got that daze in your eyes no more."

"Yeah, I kicked the chems. Or, tryin' to."

Gage hated the fucker already. The familiarity that he touched Bishop with, the way he looked at him with that stupid fucking grin.

"Who're your friends?"

Bishop turned. "This is Mae and Mason, and Gage. My boyfriend."

Gage hated that word. Made him feel like they were two teenagers or some shit.

"Oh, he wants to fuckin' kill me, huh," Bryce smiled, taking his hands off Bishop. "Can't say I'm not surprised, but I'll respect it. Plus I don't wanna get shot." He looked at Mae and Mason. "They tied down, too?"

"Together."

"God, fuck it." He patted Bishop's back. "Find me later, huh? We'll grab a drink." Passing Gage, he paused beside him. "You take care of him, yeah? He needs eyes on him at all times."

Bishop grumbled, "All right, all right, fuck off."

Bryce shot him a wink, then walked off. Just as they all started heading for the Luxe again, another voice called out Bishop's name. The kid groaned. "I dunno who that is, but let's make a run for it."

 

Finally getting into the Ultra-Luxe was a relief, up until they noticed every employee was wearing a mask.

"Hm," Mae hummed. "I like the look of the place, but not the people."

"Good evening," the doorman greeted, and Mae raised a finger.

"Ah, ah. Five feet, creep."

The masked man cleared his throat, stopping in his tracks a few feet away. "Yes, miss. Welcome to the Ultra-Luxe. I'll need you to hand over all of your weapons before allowing you through."

"Uh-huh. The only way I'll be giving my weapons to you is by shoving my pistol up your ass and pulling the trigger."

Bishop laughed nervously and stepped between her and the mask. "Easy, sweetheart. Just give 'im your weapons."

"There's no way—"

He lowered his voice. "Trust me. Okay? Trust me." He detached his bat and handed it to the mask. Mae hesitated, then did the same, followed by Gage and finally Mason. 

"Thank you for your cooperation. Please, enjoy your stay here." He walked off, his post being taken over by another masked employee. Gage followed Bishop down the steps with Mason and Mae, and he watched the man who had taken their weapons disappear into the cashier's room. After the mask walked back out, Bishop gestured for them to follow him.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted the cashier.

"Bishop," she purred. "It's been a while. Change your attitude towards us?"

"Does it matter how I feel about everyone else here? Far as I'm concerned, you're the only one that matters."

"Hmn. What do you want."

"Our weapons back."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"I'll take you out later."

Gage's ears pricked.

"On a real date this time?" the woman questioned.

"Whatever you want, princess. And I fuckin' mean that."

Her eyes stayed on him, glaring, then she walked over to the door and swung it open. "Come in. Your friends can wait out there."

Bishop bounced on his heels and slapped the counter before hurrying into the cashier's room. He fumbled around for a moment, then slid their weapons through the slot before attaching his bat back onto his bandolier. "Thanks, you're an angel."

"I know," the cashier answered. 

Bishop flashed her a smile, then placed a kiss on the lips of her mask. "See you later." He left through the door, and she locked it behind him.

"What if we get caught walking around with these?" Mae asked, holstering her pistol.

"They won't think nothin' of it. Just assume we were let in with them. It'll give us some leeway, too. Armed gamblers here are trusted gamblers." 

Gage stiffened when Bishop draped his arm around his shoulders as they walked, and Bishop huffed. "Come on, you ain't mad, are ya? I'm not actually gonna take her out."

"You have before, though."

"Well... yeah."

"And that other fucker? Bryce?"

"Uh-huh."

"And that Gomorra—"

"Everyone you assumed I slept with, I have. All right? I slept with a lot of people. Ain't a big deal. Fucking was a way to feel somethin'."

Gage let it end there, a sour feeling settling in his gut. They ordered drinks, and Mae started chatting with an old timer who was surrounded by body guards. Gage ignored them until he heard her say, "Sure, I'll help you."

He groaned, along with Mason and Bishop. "C'mon, boss," Gage grumbled. "This is supposed to be a vacation, ain't it?"

"I can run around myself, you don't have to come with me."

"I will," Mason volunteered, and Mae perked up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Lead the way."

Bishop whistled when they started walking away. "Don't kill no one, all right?"

Mae waved him off.

He straightened up and smiled at Gage. "Great. C'mon, big man, follow me."

Gage cocked a brow and did as he said. "Where we off to?"

"You'll see. Just act like you belong here."

They blended in well enough, wearing the clothes Mae had given them - Gage in a plain undershirt and Bishop in a loose tank top with drooping sleeves. But Gage felt like eyes were on him, crawling over his back. He preferred the other casinos.

 

Bishop led him to the third floor, stopped in front of a door and produced a key card.

"Where'd you get a room card?" Gage asked.

"Picked a master key off one of of the masks."

"When?"

"On our way up." He swiped it through the reader and pushed the door open, then locked it once they were both inside. It was too fucking huge, had a pool smack dab in the center of the suite. "They keep this place locked down for gamblers who win big enough, but they never do. Games are rigged to keep anyone from winnin' this place."

"Then what's the point of it?" Gage asked.

"Advertising? Fuck if I know. Anyway, it's got a full bar and a shit ton of breakable things." He propped his bat on his shoulder and grinned. "Let's have some fun."

 

* * *

 

For two hours they drank, and Bishop went through short intervals of destroying things.

"Fun fact," he said to Gage, tossing another vase into the air and smashing it with his bat. "Hitting anything flat and hard with a bat fucking hurts."

"That why you left the tables intact?" Gage asked, lounging in the pool. He tossed his beer bottle carelessly, and it shattered somewhere.

"Yep."

"Hm. Hey, did you hear what Mae was helpin' that fucker with?"

"Nope, was too busy lookin' at you." He shot Gage a wink before taking his bat to a lamp. Then he dropped the weapon, stripped down on his way to the pool and fell in like dead weight. A wave hit Gage in the face and he shook his head vigorously, throwing off water droplets.

"You're such a punk," he chuckled.

"Blah, blah blah, blah blah," Bishop droned, floating on his back over to Gage. "I keep you young."

He was right about that. Being with Bishop made Gage feel like he was back in his twenties, all the trouble they got into together and the shit they did. 

Bishop stood, the water coming up to just below his hips, and pulled Gage's eyepatch off to stretch the strap and slingshot it across the room. Gage chuckled. "I ain't never gonna find that now, am I."

"Who cares." He took Gage's face in his hands and kissed him, possessive and greedy, like _he_ was the one who had to stand by and watch while strangers touched and flirted with Gage rather than the other way around.

He became more and more aggressive, revving Gage up until he shoved the kid towards the edge of the pool. "Mmm, rougher, daddy," he joked, earning an eye-roll. Gage came up behind him, pressing him against the edge of the pool. Gage reached down to probe with his fingers, but Bishop growled impatiently.

"Just hurry up and fuck me, man." He pushed away from the wall and pulled Gage into another bruising kiss. "Want it hard. Make me take all of you, Gage. Right fuckin' now."

Lust and desire went off like a smoke bomb inside him, and he turned Bishop back around before bending him over. He used to worry about being rough with Bishop, about being too pushy or forceful because of Bishop's past with his other bosses, but the more Gage loosened up about it, the more Bishop wanted. _"It's different when it's with someone you trust,"_ he'd said. _"Different with you."_

"Come on," Bishop urged as Gage caught his hips. "Make me."

Gage parted his cheeks, lined up and shoved himself inside Bishop, all the way. They both cried out, and Bishop hissed, head bowing. Gage soothed his hand up Bishop's flank, appreciating the feel of him. Bishop always had a special kind of warmth, like his golden skin soaked up the evening Mojave heat and kept it there, just underneath the surface. 

Bishop rocked back, kicking Gage into gear. He hiked one of Bishop's legs up onto the edge of the pool to spread him more and started to fuck him without mercy, the water splashing and sloshing violently with the power of his thrusts. Bishop dug his blunt nails into the flat carpet edging the pool, a guttural groan squeezing from his throat. "Ah, fuck yes," he breathed, forehead touching down to the floor.

Without much prompting, Bryce and the cashier and every other fucker that had come up to Bishop popped into Gage's mind, along with the thoughts of all they could've done with him, to him.  Gage felt anger spread like heat over his chest, and he pried a hand between his pelvis and Bishop's ass to find Bishop's piercing, looping a finger through the ring and tugging. Bishop jolted, another groan rushing out of him.

"You know you're mine, right, Kay?" Gage asked him, voice low. " 'Cause you are. All of you. Your body, the pretty little sounds you make, your cum. S'all mine."

He panted, "Fuck, Gage. Yeah." Gage changed his angle, and Bishop went rigid. "Fuck yes! There! Harder, right there. Fuuuck..."

Gage took a handful of his ass. "Want you to say it. Whose is this?"

"Yours! Fuck, Gage, it's yours. All of me." He was trembling, clawing at the floor. "Fuck, I can't even think."

"You're fuckin' gorgeous like this, Kay. You needa come? Huh?"

" _Fuck_ — yeah, daddy— fuck yes! Make me come. Make me— _God!_ "

Gage's pace faltered for a moment. Bishop only ever called him that when he was joking around, but it sure as hell didn't sound that way this time. He ignored the little burst of lust it caused and abandoned Bishop's piercing to grip his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Holy shit, holy _shit._ I... I'm gonna..." Bishop released a clipped cry, and Gage felt him pulsing in his grip. He didn't stop thrusting, didn't stop milking Bishop's cock, and Bishop kept coming.

" _Gage_ — oh _fuck_ , what— what are you doing to me? The fuck are you doing to me?!"

Gage fucked him harder and came inside him after a few more thrusts, but he still didn't stop, pumping his cum into his lover. When his cock stopped twitching his limbs suddenly went heavy, weighing down.

"Holy fuck," Bishop panted, falling sideways and rolling onto his back, revealing the long streaks of cum forming into a puddle on the floor. "That's every fuckin' drop of me, man. Fuck... I've never... you made me..." He blinked at the ceiling, chest heaving. "I swear to fuck, I think I'm dyin'. I can't fuckin' move."

Gage grinned, hauling himself onto the floor and laying down beside him. "Think I'm drained, too. Don't expect this every time we fuck, though."

"Oh, fuck no. If that were the case, I don't think I'd actually survive our sex life. This is like... fuck, that's a special occasion fuck or somethin'."

Gage chuckled and stood on shaky legs, pride swelling in his chest. "Come on, let's get in bed."

"Carry me there, huh? I should be like, 50 pounds lighter."

Gage settled for taking his hand and hauling him up before throwing Bishop's arm over his shoulders so they could stumble up the steps to the massive bed. Bishop burrowed under the blanket and Gage flopped down on top.

"I ain't even fuckin' with you, if we fucked again right now and I came, nothin' would come out," Bishop continued, voice muffled by the thick fabric.

"All right, all right," Gage grinned, eyes closed.

"Hey, you're the one who fucked me crazy, all right, so be prepared to fuckin' hear about it. My body won't stop fuckin' _thrumming_. Get under here."

Gage did as he ordered. They stayed quiet for a while, catching their breath, then Gage asked, "Did you call me daddy unironically?"

Bishop opened his eyes. "Maybe. Don't remember. Did you like it?"

Gage didn't answer, and Bishop didn't ask again before they drifted off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidd belongs to James (painthekiller on tumblr)


	3. Flirting

At Mae's prompting, they all returned to Gomorrah and decided to spend time in the Zoara Club, on the upper floor and overlooking the stage. Mae took her seat on Mason's lap and kicked her feet up on the banister while Gage and Bishop sat at a table. Mae watched the dancing girls with interest and a critical eye.

"Why isn't she climbing the pole?" she questioned with a cocked brow.

"Why don't you go down and teach her a thing or two," Mason suggested, and Mae stood only to have him pull her back down. " _Kidding_. It was a joke. You spent your time up there already."

"Bishop! Been too long, handsome."

Mae looked over her shoulder and saw one of the Gomorrah girls straddle Bishop's lap, and his hands went to her ass like fucking magnets, his expression calm but eyes glinting with mischief.

"Hey, Dazzle. You been all right?"

Mae glanced at Gage, saw the calm kind of anger that meant trouble. The Raider boss stood and took the woman by her arm. "He's taken, sweetheart. C'mon." 

Dazzle pouted, but stood. "I don't hear him complaining."

Bishop spoke up, "Didn't wanna be rude."

"Rude? That's a joke, right? You're a Fiend."

The amusement in Bishop's expression disappeared. "Ain't with 'em no more."

"Come on, Bishop. Once a Fiend, always a Fiend."

Gage yanked her away from Bishop and leaned in close, whispering in her ear as he kept walking her backwards. Whatever he said, it made Dazzle's eyes widen, and she gaped at him. "Jesus christ, all right! I didn't..." Her voice trailed off, and she hurried away. Gage rounded Bishop's chair and caught him by his jaw, forcing him to look up. They stared at each other for a moment, then Gage tugged Bishop up and hefted him over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bishop blurted. "Uh-uh, you can't just fuckin' do that, put me down."

"Will do. Once we get to our room."

Mae wasn't surprised that Gage could carry Bishop over his shoulder. Bishop was about two inches taller than Gage and had impressive muscle, but he was still leaner than the Raider boss, and even though Gage was shorter, he was in no way small himself. 

The mirth was back in Bishop as he was carried off, and Mae had a feeling that Gage would make him forget all about what Dazzle had just said.

"Wonder what Porter said to the bitch," Mason mumbled.

"Whatever it was, I don't think I'd wanna know," Mae answered. "I hope Bishop's okay."

"If he ain't, he's gonna be."

She hummed, nodded. "... Motor Runner's still out there somewhere. What if—"

" 'What if'? You were never the type to focus on 'what if's, kitten, so don't start now. The fucker probably fled the Mojave." He stood up, forcing Mae to do the same. "Let's head back to the Tops, huh?"

"Yeah. All right."

"Hey. No mopin', all right? We're on a getaway trip, you ain't supposed to pout during getaway trips."

She gave him a smile as he draped an arm over her shoulders. "Sorry. You know me. I'm a worrier." She turned her head and kissed his forearm. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

Mason hated every single fuckin' employee at the Tops, catcalling and wolf-whistling every time Mae passed. And they wouldn't fuckin' quit it, because his snarling had nothing on her little encouragements. Fuck, it seemed like they'd be ready to lose a limb if it meant getting a wink from his girl.

Swank, though. Swank was the fucking worst. Mason would gladly make an example of him, but Mae liked the fucker. When Mae liked someone, they were off limits. Besides, Mason had tried the tactic of roughing up whoever was flirting with her, had said all the threats, but it never stopped, and Mae never stopped feeding into it. So what else was there?

Plan B. Let men and women flirt with _him_ as much as they wanted, and flirt right back. And it seemed like New Vegas girls had a thing for him. 

After leaving Gomorrah, the night consisted of Mason spending time at the tables, women in tattered cocktail dresses hanging off of him, acting like he'd won the whole Strip whenever he got lucky during a game. He kept a side-eye on Mae, saw her doing the same thing her way. When Mason went so far as to let a couple girls sit on his lap while he played Blackjack, Mae used a thigh from two different men as her seat, the gamblers sitting close to let her. It turned into a little game - who would crack from jealousy first.

Around 3am, Mae's excited squeal pierced through the swarm of conversations and laughter, and Mason looked to see her jumping up and down, arms thrown up. The men and couple of women at her table clapped enthusiastically, and Mason knew she must have won big.

A gambler touched her back with a grin, and she jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist, the skirt of her dress riding up to expose her ass. No underwear.

That was fucking it. Mason tolerated a lot of bullshit from her tonight, but when her legs lashed around someone else? All bets were off.

Mason lifted the women off his lap and strode over to Mae's table, yanking her off of the gambler and throwing a punch that had the man spinning around once before dropping like a sack of tatos. Mason tossed Mae over his shoulder, much like Gage had done with Bishop earlier, and carried her into the elevator to their suite.

Before Mae could snarl like Mason knew she was gearing up to do, he sat her ass down on one of the bars on the wall and brought his lips down on hers, silencing anything she was about to hiss out at him. 

He didn't expect her to respond so eagerly, delicate fingers digging into his shirt to tug him closer. Mason slid the skirt of her dress up, and he was inside her before the elevator even reached their floor. When the bell dinged and doors opened, Mae's legs were straight against his chest and her ankles were hooked over his biceps as he pounded into her.

"Fuck—fuck you," she moaned, her shoe falling off and onto the floor.

"You were doin' the same exact shit as I was, kitten. 'Cept you're gonna get punished for it, and I'm gonna have some fun." He pulled out of her and hefted her into his arms.

"No, no, no," she huffed out. "Mason, get back inside of me this fuckin' second or I'm cutting you off for a week."

"You've tried that already. You can't resist me that long." He tossed her down onto the bed and stripped her dress off, then held her there with his foot to her chest as he pulled off his shirt, then used it to tie her wrists to the headboard.

"Baby, don't do this," she moaned, trying to play him. "I need you."

"All right, so let's hear some begging. Maybe I'll be merciful." He got between her legs, making sure the head of his cock brushed against her before he wrapped his hand around it. 

"Please. Please, Mason," she started, voice already breathless.

"Please...?" He started stroking, his cock just out of view from her.

“Please fuck me. Fuck me, Mason, I wanna feel you. I need to. Please.”

“Tell me how much you want my cock.”

“ _Desperately_ ,” she moaned. “Fuck, Mason, I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you. Your cock, your body,” he kissed her neck, “your lips,” nipped down, “ _teeth_ …” She arched against him. "Those men down there are nothing to me, you know that."

"Keep goin', kitten."

Mae rambled on until her begging was reduced to sobs of, "please, please, please," getting more and more desperate. Until Mason came, his cum spurting against her cunt.

"Nah," he grinned. "Not yet."

“I’m gonna fucking _kill_ you.”

“Then I’ll just have to make this worth dyin’ for, eh?”

 

 

Mason teased her for two hours. Brought her to the precipice and back down again and again with his fingers and tongue.

“Are you cryin’?” he chuckled, taking her chin in his grip and turning to see the tears streaking down her temple.

“You’re a fucking sadist, you know that?” Mae huffed. “A girl can only take so much.”

“Yeah, but my girl can take a whole fuckin' lot." He winked, and she whimpered.

“Please, big guy. I need a little mercy here, I’m losing my mind.”

Admittedly, he was too. He wanted to make her come just as much as she wanted him to. “All right, kitten. Here’s what you’re gonna do.” He laid down and moved her on top of him, her hands braced on the headboard so she was hovering over him. “You’re gonna ride me, and you’re gonna do it like your fuckin’ life depends on it.”

Mae whimpered out a sob and nodded, and as soon as he let go of her hips she lowered herself onto his cock. A downright pathetic moan left her, relieved and watery.

“Fucking finally,” she sighed, and with two rolls of her hips she was coming, already built up from her punishment. Her hips rolled and snapped as she came, heaving breaths spasming out of her.

“Feel better?” Mason asked, a bit breathless himself from finally feeling her pulse around him.

“I will soon,” she answered, whipping her hair out of the way so it poured over her outstretched arm. She started riding him, slow at first, indulgent. Then her pace grew quicker, more aggressive, and they started to bounce on the mattress.

“Fuck, that’s it, kitten,” Mason praised, propped up on his elbow with an arm draped over her back, hand against her shoulder blade. “Just like that.”

She was a fucking sight, going crazy on top of him, her skin flushed and slicked with sweat. “Fuck, Mason,” she moaned, “fuck, you feel so _good_.” She slowed down for a moment, grinding her hips down before following the same merciless pace. “Kiss me. Please.”

He obliged, leaning up and cupping the back of her neck. She sighed into him, and her hair fell like a silk curtain around their heads. It didn’t take her that long to come again, and when she did, it kicked Mason into gear. His girl had received enough torture for the night.

He reached behind him and untied the shirt in two tugs, then flipped them over and drilled her into the fucking mattress.

“Ah, god, yes! Yes!” Mae cried, nails digging into Mason's back. “Fuck, baby, you’re so good, you’re fucking _perfect_ —“

She kept babbling, delirious from finally getting what she wanted after two hours of seeing it in reach only to have it yanked away. Mason would be lying if he said he didn't feel at least a little bad about it now. He didn't like denying his girl anything.

“Mason, please,” she begged when his pace quickened, “I wanna feel you come.”

He groaned against the crook of her neck, and he couldn't refuse her what she asked even if he wanted to, the desperation in her voice compelling him. When he came she came with him, her cunt milking him for all he was worth. When Mason was spent he lowered his weight onto her, and they caught their breath, Mae’s fingers trailing relaxing touches between his shoulder blades.

"I wish you hadn't punched him," Mae mumbled. "I liked the guy. He was cheering me on the whole game. He knew I was counting and didn't rat me out."

"Maybe you shouldn't've wrapped your legs around 'im. You know how fuckin' angry that makes me." Mae tugged on his hair, and he lifted his head to look at her. 

"We're both flirts, and we're both handsy," Mae said. "You know that, I know that. We've been together for a while - sooner or later you're gonna have to learn to deal with it."

"You can't tell me you weren't tryin' to outplay me tonight."

"Well yeah, but not because I was jealous. I never really get jealous. I know that no one can ever have you, because you're mine. I wish you knew that it's the other way around, too."

"I do."

"Then you need to relax. No one is going to take me away from you. I gave that guy a very excited hug, it's not like I jumped on his dick or anything." Mason snorted, and Mae smiled. "And if you're worried about them not knowing I'm yours, you don't have to make it known by throwing a fit. You can just kiss me or something."

"Nothin' is gonna change the fact that I hate seein' other men touch you."

"And you think I like watching people touch _you?_ I don't, but I deal with it, because I know that you're mine."

"All right, all right, I get it. I'll... work on it."

"That's all I'm asking." She kissed him, then rolled them over so she was straddling him. "Okay, let's go again."

Mason grinned, sitting up to capture her in another kiss. "Gotta make up for those two hours, huh?"

"Oh no, you're gonna do that later. I just need to find a pair of handcuffs."


	4. Out in the Open

“And you're sure you don’t wanna take a ride,” Kay asked Gage again as they headed for the Atomic Wrangler.

“Yeah, kid, pretty fuckin’ sure.”

“You’re no fun,” Mae grumbled.

“You gonna try it, princess?” Kay smiled.

“Do you even need to ask that? Of course I am. You’re going first, though. Show me the ropes.”

“Oh, I can definitely do that. I’m a fuckin’ champ at—“

“Kayden.”

He looked forward, and his expression fell at the sight of Andrei striding towards him, murder in his eyes. For a moment, Kay wondered if he actually planned on killing him this time. But before he could land a punch, Gage drew his pistol.

“No, no, no,” Kay breathed, grabbing his wrist. “S’okay, he’s good.”

Gage lowered the weapon, but didn’t put it away. “Who is this fucker?”

“He’s my cousin.” He tried to flash Andrei a smile. “Been a while, huh?”

Andrei still looked the same. Looked like Kay. Golden skin, strong brow, dark hair and eyes, sturdy build. But Andrei himself was older, his jaw was stubbled and hair grown out, shaved on the sides.

“The Fiends are dead,” Andrei growled out, daring to get closer. “Why aren’t you?”

He tried not to wince. “I ain’t with ‘em no more, Sin.”

“Don’t call me that. You can’t just drop that life, Kayden, you shoulda thought of that before you joined up with those fuckers.”

“The fuck are you on about?” Gage questioned.

“Gage,” Kay hushed, but the Raider boss ignored him.

“Kay didn’t choose to join them, he was forced to.”

Andrei took a step back, brows furrowed and expression twisted. “That’s bullshit.” He looked to Kay, and he couldn’t meet Andrei’s eyes. “… Kay?”

His heart squeezed at the name Andrei hadn’t called him in years. “I thought… it was better for you not to know.”

It seemed like Andrei couldn’t speak for a moment, his gaze darting over the ground frantically before landing on Kay again. ”You thought it was best for me to think that you willingly joined up with the cunts who murdered your parents? Why? Why would you..." He ran a hand through his hair.

Kay felt guilt start to churn in his gut. ”You woulda gotten yourself killed trying to get me outta there. You hatin' me was better than you bein' dead. After Gecko left..." He shrugged. "I couldn't lose you, too."

"You _did_ lose me, Kay! Far as I was concerned, you were dead to me. I..." He scrubbed his hands over his face, muffling the "fuck" he huffed out against his palms. He dropped his hands. "I shoulda fuckin' known, anyway. I shoulda known. Fuck, Kay, I beat you damn near death every fuckin’ time I saw you."

Kay put a hand on Gage’s shoulder when he saw him straighten in peripheral view. “S’okay, man. Really. I mean, I deserved it. I did some pretty shitty things when I was with them. Only difference is that I didn’t choose to become a monster, I was just made into one.” He shook his head, trying to throw everything off. “Anyway, s’all the past, right? I ain’t with ‘em, and they ain’t comin’ for me. I just wanna move on.”

Andrei nodded, not speaking for a moment. “… You, uh… can call me Sin again. If you want.”

Kay didn’t know why that was what did it, but tears glossed his eyes, and he pulled his cousin into a crushing hug. “Thanks, man.”

“I’m so sorry, Kay. I shoulda fuckin’ known.”

“I’m sorry, too.” They shoved each other away then, like they always did. Used to do. “Enough sappy stuff, eh? Uh,” he cleared his throat, “this is Gage, Mae and Mason. Guys, this is Andrei. But he usually goes by Sinclair.”

“Or just Sin,” Andrei smiled, taking Mae’s hand to shake it. A charming curve of his lips - the Bishop men were all flirts. He shook Mason’s hand next, then finally Gage’s. Always the polite one, Sin was. At first.

Something nagged at Kay’s heart. “Listen, I’m not exactly living an honest life right now either. I’m still a Raider.”

Andrei crossed his arms. ”Well, I don't expect you to be a saint, Kay. I ain't one, either. Listen, I gotta get to the Fort and report in, but stop by later, huh? We got some catching up to do, and I got a lot to make up for. The way I treated you..."

Kay smiled. “Relax. I forgive you, all right? What are ya doin' at the Fort?"

"I'm a temporary bodyguard until they can find someone to replace Beatrix."

A sudden heaviness weighed in his chest. “What? What happened to Bea?”

“Oh, nothing. She, uh… she took up a new occupation. If you head into the Wrangler, you’ll find out. She’ll be happy to see you. Always had a soft spot for you.”

Kay grinned. "Well, who could blame her? I am pretty great."

Andrei chuckled. "That's my cousin." He hooked an arm around Kay's neck and pecked a kiss on his head. "See you later, huh? I'm serious, you come find me."

"I will. Promise. I got a lot of shit to tell you."

"Lookin' forward to it." He turned and walked away, leaving Kay feeling strangely light.

“What the fuck just happened,” Mason grumbled.

“Think I was just... forgiven. Huh. All right, let’s get inside.”

Gage draped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close as they walked. “He beat you, Kay?”

“Well, if you found out that someone you loved and trusted joined the enemy who murdered your family, what would you do?”

He answered honestly. “Kill ‘em.”

“Same here. Don’t know what stopped Sin.”

“Whatever it was, I’m glad it did.”

Kay smiled. “Aw, shucks.”

 

Inside, Beatrix was sitting at one of the tables dressed in one of those kinky outfits, all black leather and silver clasps.

“Hey kid,” she greeted, as if she was still in her cowboy gear. “Long time no see.”

Kay didn't think he'd see the day when Beatrix Russell would become a prostitute, but he couldn't say he was surprised, either. She wasn't made for a boring life of being a bodyguard who wasn't even allowed to drink.

Kay braced his hands on the table and leaned in. “How much?”

She laughed, just like he wanted, and slapped his arm. “Please, you couldn't handle me. Now sit your ass down and have a drink. Your friends, too.”

“Actually, I was gonna take a ride. Show Mae here how it’s done.”

Beatrix grinned. “Hell yeah! I gotta see this. Hey, Garrett! Bishop’s back for another ride!”

“No shit? All right!”

Kay heard the familiar sound of a bell, and he smirked as the people in the bar started to shuffle into the bucking bronco room. “Gonna put on another show, huh?”

“Better make it good, hotshot," Bea grinned.

“Always do, sweetheart.” He shot her a wink, and she followed him into the bucking bronco room with his friends and Bea in tow.

“I know a lot of you have seen Bishop ride before,” James said into a mic. Women hooted and howled, men raised their drinks. Kay saw Gage smirk. “But even if you’ve seen him ten times, you’re gonna enjoy this.”

Kay stripped off his shirt, then hopped the fencing around the mechanical bull and slipped a foot into one of the stirrups. “Reverse cowboy, yeah?” he grinned, sitting on the bull with his back to its head.

“You should know, Russell beat your record,” James announced, and Kay looked at the ghoul with feigned hurt.

“I thought we were friends, Bea,” he said, holding back a smile. “You just had to go and show me up. How long?”

“Six minutes,” she answered with a crooked smile. “Think you can hold out?”

“No problem. I’ve had some practice.” He shot Gage a wink, then looked to James. “Got any music?”

James put on a fast pace song and, while Francine started taking bets, flipped the switch for the bull. Kay squeezed its body with his thighs and loosened up, swaying and leaning with each buck and spin. He reveled in the attention, the howls and whistles he received as he moved with both the bull and the music. Sweat coated his skin halfway through his ride, and the movements tugged at the fabric of his pants so the waistband shifted low to his hips.

“One more minute, Bishop,” James announced after what felt like only two. “You hanging in there?”

“Gettin’ bored,” he panted with a lazy grin. “Mind if I do some tricks?”

“By all means!”

Kay revved himself up, loosened his thighs so he slid backward with the next buck, and jumped to his feet, bending his legs with each rise of the bull’s body. The crowd practically roared, and he grinned wildly, started dancing like one of the man-whores down at Gomorrah while his legs bent and stiffened accordingly.

Damn, he’d forgotten how fun this was, putting his energy into something that required so much. He had a feeling his leg wouldn’t be bouncing for a while after this.

A bell rang, cheers erupted.

“And just like that, Russell’s record is broken!” James announced. “Hand your bets in, ladies and gents!”

The bull slowed, and Kay let himself fall limply onto the padding below, the air knocking out of him. Mae’s head appeared above him, the Overboss leaning over the fencing.

“How am I supposed to top that?” she asked.

“Determination and believing in yourself,” Kay panted, rocking his body before hopping onto his feet again, bouncing on his heels. “You got finesse, right, sweetheart? You’ll do great.” He planted a chaste kiss on her head, then hopped the fence. As soon as he did, Gage took his arm, led him through the crowd and into a storage closet.

Adrenaline buzzing through him, Kay smiled into the rough kiss Gage caught him in, let the man shove him against a table near the back. “Guess I looked good up there, huh?” Kay grinned.

Gage simply grunted, stripped off his own shirt and pushed Kay so he was sitting on the table. Kay lifted his ass so Gage could yank his pants down, then the click of Gage’s belt, the ruffle of his pants, and he shoved himself inside.

Kay hissed, one hand gripping the back of Gage’s mohawk. He huffed through clenched teeth, adjusting to Gage’s size without proper lubrication, just slick sweat.

“Feel me, Kay?” Gage thrummed, voice low. “Every fuckin’ inch of me.”

“ _God_ — yeah. Fuck, I feel you. So fucking _deep_. C’mon, make me take it.”

Gage obliged, not starting off easy. It hurt, but it was barely noticeable under the pleasure radiating from his core, tingling in his inner thighs and making his balls tighten. The table shook, the legs screeched against the floor, and Gage kept kissing him. Teeth clacking, tongues tangling. Hot, heavy kissing that Kay fucking loved. It seemed like the longer they were together the more Gage enjoyed it, the more he instigated. Kay hadn’t liked kissing much either until he found Gage.

Gage’s finger hooked through Kay’s piercing, and his body jolted. “Fuck, daddy.”

It had slipped from him before he could stop it, and panic shot through him, cold and clean. But Gage didn’t pause like Kay had expected. Instead, he met his eyes.

“You like that?” Kay breathed, hoping to fuck that he sounded sexy and not as surprised and unsure as he felt. He was never into calling anyone that before, he wasn't even into it when he first started fucking Gage. But then he'd used it teasingly, found out how much he liked the sound of it, the taste of it on his tongue. So he kept using it as a joke, to prod at Gage and see how he reacted. It always got him an eye-roll and amused smile, but not much else. "C'mon, daddy. Show me how much you like it.”

Gage shoved him down to his back and fucked him harder. “Oh _fuck_ yes,” Kay praised. "Oh, fuck! Fuck, that's so good, so fucking..." He was babbling but he couldn't help it. "God, you make me so fuckin' stupid.” He was starting to squirm now, his body overloaded from the pleasure and lust. “I needa come, Gage, make me come.” His fingers clung to the edge of the table. “C’mon, daddy, c’mon.”

Gage changed his angle in the slightest, hitting Kay’s sweet spot like a fucking bullseye, and he took Kay’s cock in his hand to stroke in time with his thrusts.

”Wait, wait, wait," Kay rushed out. "Gage, that's— oh, fuck, you know that's too—" He cut himself off with a guttural groan, his back arching so severely it hurt. He came hard, jets of cum shooting over his stomach, his chest, reaching his neck. He kept coming until he was empty, until the pleasure Gage was fucking through him really was too much. Kay clenched around him, needing Gage to finish soon or Kay would fucking pass out.

Something crawled through the thick fog of his mind, and with a smile he moaned the words out.

" _Dame tu leche._ ”

"Fuckin' _christ—_ "  Gage's hips stuttered, the power of them inching the table back until it hit the wall, and he came inside Kay with a guttural groan.

“Fuck, Gage,” Kay heaved, unable to move. “Fuck, you can’t keep making me come like that.”

“Are you really complaining?” Gage panted, flopping down next to Kay on the table.

“S’too much, y’know?” He chuckled, managed to lift a hand to his throat. “Fuck, I gave myself a necklace.” He heard Gage chuckle, and they stayed quiet for a while, catching their breath.

 

“So,” Kay finally spoke. “Guess we learned some things about ourselves.”

Gage nodded. “Yeah. Guess so. And along those couple things, is the fact that you speak another fuckin’ language?”

He smiled. "Ah, not really. Just basics and dirty shit. I have a friend outside of New Vegas who speaks Spanish that taught me. Not a fuck friend, a friend-friend. Ghoul. Taught Sin, too, and he knows a lot fuckin' more than me. Think he even knows latin, too. Sin was always a smart guy.”

"So... what'd you say."

"I ain't tellin' ya."

"Then I'll just ask that cousin of yours."

"Do _not_ ask him."

"Then tell me."

Kay prodded at his canine tooth, then rolled on top of Gage to speak low, lips near his ear. " _Dame tu leche._ Give me your cum." He nipped at Gage's earlobe. " _Lo anhelo, papi._ "

A shuddering breath. "Christ, Kay. Took you this long to bring it up?"

"Eh. I'm shy about it."

"You? Shy. Right. Shy about fuck-all."

"I'm serious. Raul used to bitch about my pronunciation. I've had practice, but." He shrugged. That familiar glint of jealousy went off in Gage's eye, and Kay smiled. "No worries, huh? You're the only one who gets to hear it now. But I might need to check in with Raul."

"The way you speak it sounds awfully fine to me."

"Mm." Kay kissed Gage's throat, then sat up, Gage doing the same. "Fuck, we're a mess."

"Thought you liked messy," Gage mumbled, idly running a finger through the cum that had been smeared on his chest from Kay's.

"Don't wanna walk through Freeside with cum all over us." He stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed a towel from one of the shelves. "There are kids running around outside, remember?"

"Fuck. Forgot about them."

"Yeah. Walking around covered in cum is more for the Strip." He tossed one of the towels to Gage. "Let's go see if the boss lady is still ridin'."

 

Mae was, and with her wrists tied behind her back. She was using the same moves Kay was, and he felt pride swell in his chest. "Girl learns fast. Yo Garrett! What's with the bondage?"

"She said it was too easy without it," James answered, handing Kay his shirt back.

Kay spotted Mason in the crowd, and the Alpha looked like he was ready to rip Mae's close off and bend her right over the bull. "Should we tell 'im about the storage closet?"

Gage draped his arm around Kay's shoulders and led him through the crowd. "I think he can find it on his own. We need a shower."

 


	5. Drinks With a Friend

When Gage's breathing evened out, Kay lifted the man's arm from his hip and carefully slid out of bed, then dressed as quietly as he could - pants and the red shirt Mae had given him. He looked good in red.

_You don't gotta look good for him anymore, dumbass._

_Whatever._

He pulled on his shoes, walked across their suite and snuck out, locking the door behind him. He made his way to the Zoara club, where Bryce was waiting for him at a corner table. His friend stood with a smile, and Kay gave him a once over as he strode towards him. Jeans and a white undershirt, the neck dipping just low enough to show off a bit of chest hair. Seemed like he still had the habit of wanting to look good, too.

"Hey man," Kay greeted, walking into a hug. Strong arms wrapped around him, a large hand patted his back.

"Thanks for comin' down. The old ball and chain was okay with it?" Bryce sat down, and Kay followed suit.

"Uh, yeah. He was fine."

Bryce pinned him with those blue eyes, the look in them telling Kay that the man knew he was lying. But he was merciful, didn't call him on it. "So gimme the full story, man. Wanna know what happened to my best friend."

They both ordered a beer, and Kay told him everything. About the shipment he stole, about having to flee the Mojave, about finding Gecko and about the Fiends coming for him. About almost dying, quitting chems, Gage. All of it.

"Fuck, man," Bryce sighed by the end of it, his first beer empty and a new bottle cradled in his hand. "I'm happy for ya. Y'know? I think all that was just what you needed."

"Yeah, me too. Before all that, I was... well, you know."

"Fucked up."

"Yeah. The bad kind." He took a pull from his second beer, and Bryce did the same.

"So did you visit everyone yet, tell 'em you're okay? Raul? Melissa, Jessup?"

A wave of dread washed through Kay, and he dropped his forehead into his hand, fingers scrubbing. "Uh... Nah. Not Raul yet."

"What is it?" Bryce asked, expression serious now. 

Kay swiped his hand down his face, clutching at his jaw. "Uh... Motor Runner. He got away during the ambush. He's still out there. And during the ambush, he took—" his throat constricted for a moment. "Took down Jessup when he tried to kill him."

Bryce's eyes fluttered closed. "Fuck. _Fuck._ "

Kay swallowed, rotating his beer bottle as he stared at it. "He... he did it for me. Y'know?"

Bryce leaned forward. "If you think that it's in any way your fault, I'm kicking your ass. Look at me." He gripped Kay's jaw and guided him forward so they were both leaning in, chests hovering over the table. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

Kay stared into his eyes, searched for the lie there. He believed him. "Okay."

A smile tugged at the corner of Bryce's lips, and he glanced at Kay's before letting him go so they could both sit back down.

Kay had known Bryce since he first joined the Fiends, and they'd been friends ever since. They tried to be something more, but that didn't last. They were better as friends - fucking great as friends. Kay trusted Bryce more than anyone, loved him, would always be there for him. 

"I shoulda told you," Kay mumbled. "Before I left."

"I get that you were in a hurry, but I'm inclined to agree. You nearly scared me to fuckin' death. When I heard the Fiends were wiped out and you still didn't show up, I thought..."

"I'm sorry."

"You never haveta apologize to me. You know that. Just... don't disappear like that again. Or else I'm gonna haveta hunt you down and dropkick you so hard you'll fly."

Kay laughed. "Okay. I promise." He paused. "It's good to see you again, man. I missed you."

Bryce smiled. "Same here, pal." He leaned back. "So tell me about that guy of yours. Gage. Is that even his real name? Or is that some Raider name."

"Last name. He doesn't like his real name."

"Well what is it?"

"Porter." It felt strange to say it, like it was heavy on his tongue.

Bryce shrugged. "Ain't a bad name. Ain't really Raider like, though. I gotta say, it's a little surprising that you're in a relationship with your boss."

"Gage isn't like the others were. Never was."

"When did you first fuck 'im?"

He hesitated. "First day."

Bryce made a tally on an invisible board.

"Nah, nah, nah it wasn't like that. It was mutual. And he didn't have me fuck him, he fucked me."

Bryce cocked a brow. "You bottomed? You never bottom."

He giggled. "Oh, pal, I _only_ bottom now. Well, 9 outta 10 times."

"No shit?" He cocked a brow. "How is he?"

"Fuck, man, he makes my cum shoot to my fuckin' neck."

"Next time you should see if you can come into your own mouth."

"That's..." He sidelong glanced, considering it. "... Huh."

"If you do, give me credit for the idea." Bryce took out a pack of cigarettes, lit one and offered it to Kay before lighting another one for himself. He took a drag, leaned back again. "... Why didn't you tell 'im you were comin' down to see me?"

"He's the jealous type. And... well, we're in the city of vice and sin, and I'm off chems. Lotta temptation here - I just don't want 'im to worry."

"Christ, Kay, you shouldn't haveta sneak out to see a friend. He's your boyfriend, not your father. Regardless if you call 'im 'daddy' or not." Kay's expression fell, and Bryce's brows jumped. "Do you actually call the guy daddy?" He leaned forward. "Okay, we're talking about this."

Kay laughed.

 

* * *

 

Without opening his eyes, Gage took in a slow breath through his nose and reached for Bishop, but his hand only glided along the mattress. He sat up and looked to the bathroom, finding it open and dark.

Thoughts and possibilities ran through his mind as he yanked on his clothes, putting on the jeans and shirt that were on the floor from earlier that night. He knew that he shouldn't worry about Bishop like this, that he should have at least a modicum of trust in the kid, but it didn't really change anything. There were chems around every corner here, especially in Gomorra, and Bishop was impulsive.

 

Fortunately his search didn't last long - Bishop was in the Zoara Club, sitting and laughing with that fucker from a couple days ago. Bryce, he remembered. 

When Gage walked up to them, panic flashed in Bishop's expression. That didn't sit well with Gage.

"Busted," Bryce mumbled into his beer, just as Bishop greeted him.

"Hey, big man. Uh, you remember Bryce. My best friend. Bryce, you met Gage. Boyfriend."

Bryce shook his hand. "Hey there, hot boyfriend. Why don't you join us? Beers are on me."

 _He just wanted to see his friend. Why didn't he tell me?_ "Nah, it's fine. Just wanted to check where Kay was." He roved a hand over Bishop's head and smiled. "See you back in bed, yeah?"

Bishop's eyes glinted, and he smiled. "Yeah. I'll be up in a little while."

"Spend as much time as you want. You prob'ly missed 'im." He turned to leave, but Bishop pulled him back by his arm and yanked him down into a kiss. Gage cupped the back of his head and returned it.

"Love you," Bishop mumbled, and Gage smiled.

"Yeah. Love you too." As he walked away, he overheard Bryce.

"Love, huh?"

The sound of Bishop's giggle. "I'm crazy about 'im, man."

 

 

 

It wasn't easy for Gage to fall asleep without Bishop's weight tucked against him, but after two hours, just as he started to drift off, he heard the door open. 

"Baby?" he mumbled at the sound of clothes rustling. Then Bishop's lips were on his neck, his voice against his skin.

"I'm right here."

Gage pulled him down so Kay's body was pressed against his. "Y'have fun?"

"Yeah. Was good to spend time with Bryce. He's been with me since I was 17."

Gage nodded, his chin bumping against the top of Bishop's head. "You ain't gotta sneak out. You can tell me if you wanna go out on your own."

 "Just didn't want you to worry."

"It's more worrying when I find that you've disappeared in the middle of the night. You can do what you want, kid. Just tell me before you go missing." 

"Yes sir." He kissed Gage's jaw, once, twice, then his neck, and Gage chuckled before rolling on top of him.

"Horny bastard," he grumbled, nipping at Bishop's throat.

"You love it," Bishop smiled.

"That's for damn sure."

"Make me come as hard as last time, yeah? Wanna try somethin'."

Gage cocked a brow.


	6. Pissed Off

Kay wasn't the jealous one. That was Gage. Not Kay. Nope.

So why he was getting so worked up, he couldn't understand. A small group of gamblers had joined their table, got real chummy with the Raider boss. Especially one of the two women - a chick with full breasts and deep red hair. Kay watched her with sidelong glances, leaning back with his knee bouncing under the table.

The redhead laughed at something Gage mumbled to her, put her hand on his bicep and squeezed as she did. Kay clenched his jaw and hooked his foot on one of the legs of Gage's chair, yanking him closer to his own seat and away from the woman. Gage cocked a brow at him but stayed put. 

The dealer got back to Kay, and he wordlessly tapped the table to signal another hit. The dealer slapped a card down and said something, but Kay wasn't listening. "Great."

"Hey." Gage put a hand on his bouncing knee, and it froze. "You all right?"

"Fine, why."

" 'Cause you just called a bust 'great'."

"Maybe I don't wanna win. We got a lotta fuck-you money, right? Few losses don't mean shit." God, he was acting like a spoiled asshole.

Gage stared at him for a moment, then gave his thigh a squeeze before letting him go.

_Put your goddamn hand back on me._

The redhead leaned forward, arms on the table. "So where did you guys come from?"

Kay opened his mouth to ask if it mattered, but Gage spoke first. "Not from anywhere around here."

She giggled. Kay hated that fucking giggle. "Well no shit. I would've seen you around at least a couple times if you were." She was speaking to Gage alone when she asked, "Would you be interested in a tour?"

"He already got one from me," Kay told her curtly.

"Oh. Okay then. I just thought that, because he said that you both weren't—"

Kay stood up and pushed his cards forward. "Surrender. I'm gonna go get a drink." He could feel the brattiness practically leaking from his pores, especially when Gage didn't get up to follow him and he found himself pissed about the fact. 

"Hey there, fella, what can I get ya," the bartender asked, hands on the counter.

"Uhh," Kay blew a gust of breath through loose lips. "Shot."

"What _kind_ of shot," he asked pointedly.

"I don't fuckin' know, man, surprise me."

He nodded. "Right. I know exactly which one to give ya. One sec."

Kay leaned against the counter to wait, and it was only a few moments later when he heard Mae's voice.

"What's wrong?"

He turned to her, almost groaned at the sight of her body wrapped in the blue silk that was her outfit. A short skirt that reached just below her navel and a tank top that was more like a bra. "Nothin', gorgeous."

"I saw you at the table, and I beg to differ."

A shot glass was placed in front of him, and he threw it back before he even glanced at what was in it. The kick it gave was welcomed. "That redhead over there is hangin' off of Gage."

"Oh. So you're jealous."

"I don't get jealous, princess."

"Then what are you calling it?"

"Pissed off."

Mae glanced at Gage's table. "Uh oh."

"What." He looked over his shoulder and did a double take as the woman hooked her leg over Gage's thigh.

Kay smiled, and Mae put her hands palm-side up as she walked backwards. "Just don't kill her, okay?"

Kay just hummed in response and strode over to their table. He grabbed the back of the woman's chair and tipped it so she toppled over with a squeal, then took Gage's arm and dragged him to the bathroom, locking them both in a stall.

"The fuck's going on with you?" Gage asked, just before Kay brought his lips down on his. Kay pinned him against the wall with his chest and fumbled with Gage's belt, at the same time shimmying his own jeans down, thankful that they were already riding low enough for it to be easy. He yanked Gage's pants down to his thighs, then hooked an arm under his leg and brought it up to Gage's chest. Kay spit into his hand, slicked his cock, bent his knees then rammed home.

Gage choked on a shout, fingers digging into Kay's biceps. Kay groaned against his neck, body shuddering from the tight heat. He always forgot how good it felt to be inside him.

Kay gripped the top of the stall's wall and fucked Gage as hard as his body would let him. The wall shook and the door rattled from the power of Kay's thrusts, and Gage slung an arm behind his neck to hang on. 

"Fuck, baby," Gage choked out, just barely audible.

"Huh? Huh?" Kay taunted, keeping Gage's dazed eyes locked with his. "Come on, lemme hear that again." He hefted Gage's entire body, and the Raider boss tilted his head against the wall as his eyes rolled back. "Gonna make you come so fucking hard, big man. All over yourself, so that fucking redhead can see it." He captured Gage in another kiss, took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. "Jack yourself off for me."

Gage obeyed, and it sent an excited jolt through Kay. He smiled, but Gage kissed it off his face. Kay fucked him faster, eyes screwed shut as he focused on ramming against that sweet spot. 

"Oh fuck," Gage huffed out, "oh _fuck_ —"

Kay leaned back, felt a surge of triumph as Gage came all over his own shirt, nearly hitting his fucking chin, and he kept coming until Kay followed, spilling inside him with a groan.

They stood there for a long moment, their chests heaving as they caught their breath. Then Kay lowered Gage's leg and let go of the stall.

"Fuck," Gage panted. "You oughta get jealous more often."

"Wasn't jealous."

" _Right_." He brought him into a kiss, this one softer than the others. Then he chuckled.

Kay frowned. "That ain't what I wanna hear after I fuck you, man."

"You just knocked the poor woman out of her chair. You just fuckin'..." More of a giggle this time, and Gage rubbed his hand over his eyes. Kay loved that fucking giggle.

They yanked their pants back up, and Gage sighed. "I ain't walkin' around with my own cum all over my shirt."

"Around? Nah. Through the Tops? Yeah. You can take it off outside."

Gage cocked a brow and unlocked the door. "You're gettin' awful bossy."

 Kay smirked, backing up against the door to open it. "Guess you'll haveta knock me down a notch."


	7. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing this, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> -ellie

It felt good to walk beside Andrei again. Having his cousin hate him for so many years had weighed heavy on him - family was important to Kay, even if that wasn't very 'Raider' like. Maybe it was because he wasn't actually raised as a cutthroat. 

Andrei scolded him with a rapid fire series of _no'_ s when Kay reached for the door. "What," Kay shrugged.

"I wanna do it," Andrei told him.

"Ah, c'mon, I haven't done it in so long." 

Andrei tsked, then gestured to the door. "Fine."

Kay smiled, then opened the door just a crack before bashing it open with his foot. It hit the wall inside with a loud crash, and a wrench flew out of Raul's hand, the ghoul standing at his workbench.

"Hey, man," Kay grinned.

Raul groaned, putting a hand over his heart. "Ugh. That did it." He carefully got down onto the floor. "I can feel it. I am dying." He laid down on his back. "Oh, cruel fate."

"C'mon, ya haven't seen my for years and you pretend ta die?" Kay questioned, reaching a hand down to him. " 'Sides, that's how we always do it. You should be used to it by now."

"Very true,  _Güey,_  but I am old." He took Kay's hand, and he helped the ghoul stand. Raul pulled him into a hug, patting his back. "It's good to see you again. I was starting to suspect the worst." He pulled away to move on to Andrei. "And with your cousin. I'm glad."

"Hey,  _vaquero_ ," Andrei greeted with a grin as the ghoul pulled him into their own embrace. 

" _Oye, hijo_ ," Raul responded.

Kay leaned against the larger table as they started having a conversation in full Spanish. They were speaking too quickly with too many words that Kay didn't know yet for him to understand. "You guys better not be talkin' shit about me," he joked.

"We have nothing but good things to say about you, _chiquillo._ At least, now we do."

Raul always went heavy on the Spanish terms and phrases when with them, and Kay didn't blame him. He'd been excited when Kay and Andrei agreed to have him teach them. More so with Andrei, since he actually wanted to learn the entire language. Raul had been adamant on them learning, both because he wanted someone to speak to in his mother tongue, and because it was their 'heritage'. The Bishop elders used to go on and on about where they came from, not wanting them to forget their Colombian roots after the world was blown to shit, yet they didn't hold onto anything having to do with it, didn't even teach their mother language to future generations. Apparently they had traveled in a big clan of friends and families and lovers, with the Bishops as leaders. What would those leaders think if they knew that the the last remaining family members would consist of two Raiders and a bodyguard?

Far as Kay was concerned, where you were from all depended on where you were born. He was a Wastelander, plain and simple. Andrei seemed to romanticize the past more than he did. Maybe because his parents did. Or maybe it was because he just wanted to make Raul happy - the ghoul had been somewhat of a father figure after Andrei's parents kicked it.

"Yeah. Finally told 'im," Kay responded.

"Wait, you knew?" Andrei asked Raul. "You knew that he didn't willingly join the Fiends?"

"Of course."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"He told me not to."

"Why is everyone I care about a liar?"

"We lied out of love, _primo_ ," Kay told him, smiling as he teased out the last word. "Raul, what's with the bike outside?"

"Ahh, that's my pet project. I'm fixing her up."

"Need some help?" Andrei asked.

Raul smiled. "Yes, actually." He gestured to the door. "Go on, I'll grab a few tools and some beers."

Kay pushed off of the table and followed his cousin outside. He swung his leg over the motorcycle and settled comfortably, flexed his fingers on the handles. It was obvious that Raul had already done some work on it - its condition was better than any Lone Wanderer that Kay had seen. He always considered fixing one up, knew a bit about repairing from watching Raul tinker over the years, but he never got around to it. 

"Why d'you you think we don't see any of these already fixed up?" Kay asked Andrei.

"Probably because no one knows how to, or they don't want to bother. Especially out of fear of it being stolen. Oh, and no keys."

"Oh. Right." Kay's eyes darted to the key locked into place on the bike. "Lucky find, then."

"And missing parts," Raul's voice said, and they looked to the ghoul walking out of the shack. "But I think I know how to get around that."

Kay took the beer that he offered and uncapped it. "Yeah? I hope so. Would love to give this thing a test ride."

"But not before me," Andrei told him. 

"Ah, come on, I called it."

"And I'm calling it first." He gave Kay a wink, then walked over to the radio to switch it on.

Kay smiled. He missed hanging out with these two. It was a nice change from his usual day-to-day as a Raider. Made him feel like he wasn't the asshole that he was. Like he was mature and responsible, like he wasn't a chem addicted shithead that could bash someone's skull in and not bat an eye. He loved his life, wouldn't trade it for anything, but this was... nice.

"It's good to see you boys getting along again," Raul commented, opening his tool box. "I've missed having you two around at the same time." He straightened up, looked at Kay and Andrei as they stood side by side. A smile split his face, and he opened his own beer. "Anyway. _Empecemos_ , eh?"

 

Kay decided to hold off on telling Raul he was still a Raider, and willingly so. He knew how the ghoul felt about his kind. Thankfully it seemed like Andrei wasn't about to go ratting him out, either. Instead they listened to the old ghoul's stories as they worked on the bike - with how long Raul had been around, he never ran out of them. In between tales, Raul brushed Kay up on his Spanish, quizzed him and taught him a few more things. Kay was never really going to use his teachings anywhere outside of the bedroom or with Raul and Andrei, but it made the ghoul happy to pass something down. And besides that, Kay liked learning, despite him not being the brightest guy around. And on top of that, he wanted to be able to know if Raul and Andrei were talking shit about him in Spanish.

 

* * *

 

Gage would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Bishop going out without him. Even with the Fiends wiped out, there had to be stragglers stalking around, and those stragglers included Motor Runner. It wasn't like he was alone - he had Sin with him, and they weren't going out that far, but Gage still had tension strung through his shoulders the entire day.

He was at a gambling table with Mae and Mason in the Ultra Luxe when the kid got back. Despite what Mae had uncovered here, she still liked the look of the place.

"How's it goin'?" Bishop greeted with a smile, pecking a kiss on Gage's head. He was covered in splotches and smears of grease and grime, and his left hand was bandaged. 

"Filthy looks good on you," Mae complimented, elbow propped on the table. 

Bishop chuckled, holding his hands up as he glanced down at himself. "I was helpin' that friend of mine fix up a motorcycle he found."

"What happened to your hand?" Gage asked him as he sat down.

"Ah, a cazador flew close to the shack," Bishop answered, draping his leg over Gage's thigh. "Held up my hand when it shot some poison at me. Gettin' my palm burned with better than my face. The bandages are lined with a gel Raul makes - I should be healed up soon." He leaned back and showed Gage his hand. "But I think it would heal faster if someone kissed it."

Gage saw the teasing challenge in his eyes. He shot the kid a glare, then took his hand and placed a kiss on his bandaged palm. Bishop stared at him in surprise, probably thinking Gage would just swat his hand away with a chuckle.

"I missed you," Bishop told him, and Gage still wondered how someone like him could manage to be _cute_.

"You too, kid."


	8. Hard Decisions

As Bryce spent more time with them, Mae decided she liked him. His love for Bishop was obvious, and Bishop's love for him was the same. They were alike in a lot of ways, including their flirtatious side. It flowed easily between them, and Mae was relieved to see that it didn't bother Gage all that much. Probably because Bryce flirted with each one of them, not just Bishop.

"That was sweet of you to say," Bryce mumbled warily after Gage had thanked him for watching out for Bishop over the years. "Are you tryin' ta get into my pants? Joke's on you, I already want you there." He winced immediately, "Sorry. Sorry. Can't turn it off."

Gage just chuckled, and Bishop eyed Bryce lightheartedly.

Mae almost jumped in surprise when her p.i.p beeped, signaling an incoming transmission. She tapped the screen to answer it. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Mae_ ," Nate greeted. " _Are uh, are you alone?_ "

She looked at everyone she was walking with. "No. Why?"

" _Can you make 'em fuck off, or fuck off yourself? I got somethin' to tell you._ "

Worry settled heavy in her gut. "Give me a sec." She lowered her arm. "I'll be right back, okay, guys?" 

"I'll come too," Mason told her, but she shook her head. 

"Just give me a minute." She rushed away, getting far enough so they couldn't overhear her. "Nate? What's going on?"

" _Okay, uh..._ " The sound of him taking a breath. " _A guy showed up not too long ago, askin' for the boss. I got a bad feelin' off 'im so I told 'im it was me. He asked about Bishop, then tried to convince me to hand him over. Told me all sorts of shit to put me off._ "

"What?" Her brows furrowed tightly. "What did you do with him?"

" _Caged 'im. Mae, it's Motor Runner_."

Dread pulsed through her, turned the blood in her veins to mud as she crouched down. "Fuck. That's so fucking..." She let out a shaky sigh. "We come to his territory only for him to end up in ours."

 _"I almost didn't call you. Didn't wanna ruin your vacation._ "

"No. I'm glad you did."

" _So... what d'you want me to do? What's happening here?_ "

Mae paused. Her thoughts were racing, making it difficult to make a decision. "I'll contact you later, okay? I gotta think about this."

" _Got it. You want me to do anything to him? Break his legs? Pop off his kneecaps? Bishop told me about this fucker, and I'd really—_ "

"No," she cut off. "Leave him alone. He's not worth the energy for so much as a single punch. Let him rot. Don't feed him, don't give him water. There's chems to keep him hydrated if it comes to that. He probably expects something, and the anticipation will eat him alive."

" _I like it. Are you gonna tell Bishop?_ "

She closed her eyes. "Later, Nate."

" _... All right. Talk to you soon._ "

The transmission was severed, and Mae strode over to her friends. "I'm gonna go for a run, okay, guys?"

"Everything okay?" Mason asked.

"I just... I need to run."

"I don't want..."

Mae could hear his objection - _I don't want you running out there alone._ But he studied her expression, saw in her eyes that what he wanted wasn't as important as what she needed. 

He leaned down and kissed her. "Stay safe."

 

* * *

 

Mae ran until her lungs and throat were burning, until her cheeks and ears were wind-chilled, until her pace started to falter and her legs felt mechanical, like they were carrying her on their own accord.

She ran all the way back to the Strip, burst through the Tops' door and vaulted over the railing that fenced the gambling floor. She only stopped when she slammed into the wall next to their suite's elevator, her palm hitting the call button. She stepped into the elevator and managed to stay on her feet until she reached their floor. 

"Mae," Mason siad as he stood from the couch. "You okay?"

She nodded, falling to her knees before laying down on the floor. Mason sat down next to her and waited for her to catch her breath before asking, "What's goin' on, kitten."

"Motor Runner's at Nuka World," she answered. "Nate has him caged."

Mason's eyes fluttered closed, and he raked his fingers roughly through the roots of his hair. "... Fuck."

"He tried to get Nate to hand over Bishop."

"What are we gonna do?"

She sat up, and instead of answering she called Nate back on her p.i.p.

" _Hey, Mae_ ," he answered. Solemn sounded weird coming from him.

"Just keep doing what I told you to do," she said. "We're not coming home early, and I'm not telling Bishop."

Mason's brows furrowed, and Kellogg's voice came through. " _You sure about that, Mae? The kid deserves to know_."

"He will. But he's happy right now, he's having fun. I don't wanna ruin that for him before I need to. When he finds out that Runner is there, he might... I don't know what it'll do to him. What he deserves is a few more days of happiness before it goes down the drain. So don't pay Runner any visits, don't give him a clue of how long he's in there. We never had this conversation, you never called me. When we get home, you'll act like he just got there. Okay?"

" _You sure that's the best decision?_ " Kellogg asked.

"It might not be the right one, but it's what I think is best for Bishop. I was considering just having you kill Runner and not have him know he was even there, but he might want closure."

Nate spoke again, " _All right. Got it._ "

"Thanks. Later." She ended the transmission, then looked at Mason. "I'm sorry I told you. You shouldn't have to worry about this with me."

"I woulda figured out something was wrong anyway," he responded.

He was right. "I want..." She hesitated, then crawled into Mason's lap. "I wanna do something fun for him, big guy."

Mason understood what she meant. "Me too."

"It was his birthday not too long ago. We can say it's a belated gift from you, let him run the show." To her relief, Mason smiled.

"Yeah. I think that'll work."


	9. Can't Feel Guilty in the Mojave

Mason had found Bishop with Bryce and a couple other gamblers, hassling some guy in a fancy suit. Used to seeing Bishop relaxed with a lazy grin on his face, it was almost strange to see him doing something like that. The smile was gone, replaced with a hard expression, though the mischievous glint in his eyes was still there. Mason broke it up and stole Bishop away, told him about the belated present that he and Mae and Gage set up. Mason thought the kid would break his mouth, smiling so big.

"So, uh," Bishop spoke up on their way to the gambler's suite that Gage chose. "Any lines you don't want me to cross? Y'know, with Mae."

Mason shook his head. "Nah, kid. You can do what you want. You're runnin' the show."

He started to smile, then suddenly that glint in his eyes was gone, and he swallowed before shaking his head.

"S'wrong," Mason asked, not liking what just happened one fucking bit. It surprised him, but he never wanted to see that light in Bishop's eyes leave ever again.

"Nothin'," he answered defensively.

"Kid." Mason stepped in front of him so he stopped walking. "If you don't wanna do this, none of us are gonna hold it against you."

"No! No, I want to."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just..." He shrugged. "Bad memory. It was nothing."

Mason shifted his weight, unsure of what to do. Force it out of him? Drop it? "This ain't gonna drudge anything up, is it?"

"Not with you guys. Now can we hurry up?"

Mason gently shoved him to get him walking again. "Impatient, all fuckin' three of ya."

 

Inside the suite, their lovers were waiting on the bed, Mae in her favorite lingerie - purple lace, patterns sewn in with vivid dark blue silk. Gage, lounging in black briefs and smoking a cigarette, crooked a finger at Bishop to call him over. The kid obeyed, lifting off his bandolier and dropping it onto the floor before crawling onto the bed. Gage gave him a shotgun kiss, slivers of smoke escaping between their lips when Bishop smiled. They were a good looking pair.

"What d'you want, baby," Gage asked him, voice low and thrumming. 

Bishop's eyes darted along the massive bed as he thought. "... Want you fuckin' me. Mason, get next to Gage? Mae, c'mere."

Mae crawled over to him as he laid on his back, Gage tugging Bishop's jeans down to his knees before lifting his ass into his lap. Bishop dragged Mae close by her thigh and manhandled her until she was straddling his head reverse-cowgirl style. He moved the crotch of her thong out of the way, and Mae yelped as he pulled her down by her hips. 

"Oh—! oh, _fuck_." She let out a breathy laugh that turned to a keening moan. Gage glanced at Mason with a smirk as they both took their cocks out, and Mason had a feeling they were both thinking about the same thing.

_"He preforms fuckin' miracles with that tongue,"_ Gage had told him once after a few drinks. And judging by the noises already rushing passed Mae's lips, he wasn't bullshitting. 

As Gage slicked his cock with spit, Mason raked his fingers through the roots of Mae's hair and reined her forward onto her hands. In moments, Gage was pushing into Bishop, and Mae was moaning around Mason's cock. Knowing he could watch Mae take him into her mouth whenever he wanted, Mason darted his attention between Gage fucking Bishop, and Mae's thighs clamped around Bishop's head. His grip on her ass cheeks kept her anchored to his face, like he wanted to suffocate, and every groan that left him was muffled against her cunt.

Mason pulled Mae's mouth off of him when she started to choke from lack of focus. "How's he doin', kitten," he asked in amusement.

" _Mason_ ," she heaved, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his hip. "Fuck, he's eating me alive. He's... I'm gonna..." She groaned heavily, nipped at Mason's hip. A keening moan rushed out of her just as her legs started to shake. Then she collapsed, and Bishop kept going.

"Bishop," Mae whined, squirming. " _Enough_." She wriggled out of his grip, and the kid took in a desperate gasp for air.

"I coulda gone longer," he panted, then Gage rolled his hips and Bishop's hand lashed out, slapping against the headboard as his mouth gaped. " _Fuck_ , daddy."

Why hearing that turned _Mason_ on, he didn't understand. And he didn't question it - instead he flipped Mae onto her back next to Bishop and shoved his spit-slicked cock inside her.

"Hey, Bishop," she panted in greeting, head turned towards him.

"Hey, princess," Bishop grinned, and Mae leaned in to kiss him. His hand came up to cup the back of her head, fingers tangling into her hair. Mason held her ankles together and pressed them forward, fucking her harder, and Bishop wrapped his tattooed hand around her throat. A moan squeezed passed his loose grip.

Mason couldn't help but smile when he remembered one of the first things Bishop had said to him. _"Look man, it ain't my fault she likes gettin' choked._ "

_Kid's got a good memory._

Mae broke the kiss to urge Mason on, her voice nearly a shriek, "Faster, oh, fuck, _faster!_ "

"Mother _fucker_ ," Bishop cursed, eyes screwing shut for a moment before he took his cock in his free hand, working himself with quick, tight strokes. 

Gage caught his jaw, made him meet his eyes. "Eat it."

Bishop's eyelids fluttered, and a slow, sexy grin split his face before his head tilted back, a moan rising form his throat. When his head lulled back up his brows were furrowed, and his hand moved faster. "Gage. _Gage_..." Moments later he came, jets of cum shooting from his cock, hitting his lips before he parted them and stuck his tongue out, coming into his own mouth.

"Christ," Mason panted, and before he had time to think about it he leaned down and licked the cum off of Bishop's chin before capturing him in a deep, raunchy kiss. Mae's hand slapped onto Mason's back. The taste of Bishop and the feeling of Mae's nails clawing into him, accompanied by a groan from Gage had Mason coming hard, pumping his cum into Mae. Mae let out a near guttural moan, and her cunt pulsed around him, milking him for all he was worth. 

A large hand gripped Mason's hair, and he was yanked back up to meet Gage's eyes right before the man pulled him into a bruising kiss. Mason accepted it with a smile, knowing Gage could taste a hint of Bishop on his tongue.

Bishop spoke up, voice hoarse and jumbled by Gage's thrusts. " _Vamos, papi._ Come inside me, let me feel it."

Gage groaned into Mason's mouth, and after a few more thrusts he did as Bishop ordered, sinking his teeth into Mason's bottom lip.

They all collapsed, Mason landing next to Mae and Gage on top of Bishop. A few minutes of nothing but their heavy breathing passed before Bishop spoke up. "Let's go again, yeah?"

They all looked at him, and Gage chuckled. "Greedy," he accused, his upper lip lifting in a mock snarl.

"Well this seems like an 'only in the Mojave' thing. I wanna get my fill, big man."

"You will, Bishop," Mae assured with a smile, her eyes guarded in a way that only Mason would notice. He remembered Motor Runner back at Nuka World, and a heaviness settled in his gut. Maybe keeping it a secret from Bishop was wrong, maybe forcing it to be a surprise was a shitty thing to do, and maybe they would regret it once they were back home, but it didn't matter right now. What mattered was keeping Bishop happy for as long as they could before he was face to face with the monster of his life again.

Mae looked up at Mason, and they exchanged a thoughtful glance before turning their full attention back to Bishop and Gage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, but I've never written smut involving four people before, so I'm starting light
> 
> -ellie


	10. Freeside Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay and Bryce like the kids in Freeside, so they sit down right in the street to spend some time with the little punks.

"Don't move!"

Kay flinched when the little girl thwacked the back of his head before going right back to the broc flower necklace she was threading around his neck. "You know hittin' ain't nice, right?"

"Who said I'm nice?" she countered.

Bryce snickered, staying still himself for the little girl who was making her own necklace for him. "I like her."

Kay's eyes darted to the boy who smashed his bat against the street, two others crowding him. "Yo! You splinter that and I'm gonna be pissed."

"Don't say bad words," Bryce's girl scolded.

"What, 'pissed'? Pissed ain't a bad word."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"All right, kids, settle down," Bryce teased.

"It ain't, though" one of the boys piped up. "Bad words are like... um... shit, fuck, pussy, dammit—"

"First off," Kay started, "never say 'pussy' again. Second, pussy ain't a bad word neither."

"What, you have like, a _dictionary_ of bad words," his girl questioned snootily.

"Yep, right up here." He tapped his head. 

"Ain't it gettin' late?" Bryce asked. "Shouldn't you guys be gettin' home? Don't want your folks to worry."

"I don't like going to bed," Bryce's girl mumbled.

"Why not?" Kay asked, brows furrowed.

She hesitated, her lips curved in a frown. "... Something's under my bed." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "A monster."

"No there's not, you big baby," one of the boys told her.

A memory flashed into Kay's mind.

 

_He hangs over the edge of the bed and peers underneath it, fingers digging into the mattress in fear and anticipation._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Kay scrambles up with wide eyes to see Andrei staring at him from his sleeping bag. "Nothin'."_

_"Right."_

_"Really!" He can just barely see him lift a brow through the dimness of his room. "I just... thought there was somethin' under my bed."_

_"Like what? A monster?"_

_Even though his cheeks heat from embarrassment, he nods, swallowing._

_Andrei stares at him for a moment, then shrugs. "Eh. You don't needa worry about him."_

_Kay feels his eyes widen. "So, there is one?"_

_"Yeah, but he's cool. He makes sure you stay safe when ya sleep. He scares away all the bad stuff."_

_"... Why?"_

_Another shrug._

_"So..."_

_"So go to sleep and let him do his thing. All right?"_

 

"Actually, there is," Kay responded, and Bryce shot him a glare. "But here's the thing - that monster ain't gonna hurt ya. He's there to protect ya from all the bad things that wanna get ya at night."

"Really?" the little girl asked, eyes big.

"Really. He doesn't wanna scare ya, he just wants ta keep ya safe."

Bryce's glare had turned to a smile, and he leaned in to press a kiss to Kay's cheek before whispering, "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Sin told me it," he whispered back. 

"Oops."

Kay turned to the kid holding his bat and saw a chunk was now missing from the end. His shoulders slumped. "Ah, man."

"Sorry, Kay," he mumbled quietly.

"No worries, right?" Bryce piped up. "You can just get a new one."

"I got this one from when I first met Gage." He took it back when the kid handed it to him. "But I guess I can fix it." He felt the little girl behind him start to lean against his back, and he looked over his shoulder to see her eyes drooping tiredly. "Let's get you guys home, huh?" He stood up and attached his bat to his bandolier before scooping the kid up. "C'mon, cutie."

The other little girl reached up to Bryce. "Me too. Carry me, too."

Bryce smiled and did as she ordered. "All right, up you go."

"What about us?" one of the boys asked. "We ain't tired yet."

"We'll come back," Bryce assured. "Just stay outta trouble till we do."

Kay said in unison with both boys, "Ah, no fun."

Bryce lifted his leg and gave Kay's ass a kick, shoving him forward to get him walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay is a bit of a kid at heart, so I feel like he'd get along with the children of Freeside
> 
> -ellie


	11. The Real Ruler

Mae did a double-take when she saw her. Pretty blue eyes, lips painted with gloss the color of wine, hair dyed white like spun starlight and styled like a pre-war poster girl. A bullet scar decorated her forehead, a little too far to the left to be considered center, and another scar peaked out from her scalp. She wore a white long sleeved bodysuit accented with charcoal, and pants that were sagged down on one side by a power fist. There was a calm ferocity to her, an elegant ruthlessness.

  
“Mae Sullivan?” she questioned. “You are Mae Sullivan, correct?” Her voice was gentle and husky, lightly accented.

  
“That’s me,” Mae answered, warily standing from Mason’s lap.

  
The woman’s expression became exhausted. “You’ve caused quite a bit of trouble for me, you know that?”

  
“Uh,” Mae blurted. “And you are?”

  
“You can call me—“

  
“Ryder,” Bishop’s voice called, and he parted the crowd that had started building.

  
A smile graced the woman’s lips, and for a moment the intimidating aura melted off of her. “Bishop.”

  
Bishop went to kneel, fucking _kneel_ , but the woman gripped his jaw. “No, no, no, no,” she said with a rapid-fire giggle. “This isn’t my territory, pal.”

  
“Sorry,” he smirked. “Force of habit.”

  
Ryder stared at him for a moment, studied him, then her hand traveled to his cheek. “I’m glad you survived. You were one of the good ones.”

  
“What’re ya doin’ here?”

  
“I’m here to confront.” She motioned to Mae.

 

Bishop looked back and forth between them, the wheels clearly turning in his head. “Oh! Oh, shit. Look, what happened with the Fiends was my fault. Mae did it for me.”

  
“To try and take down an army for one person?” She looked back at Mae. “… Hm. All right, is there a place we can talk? Leader to leader.”

  
_Try?_ “Sure. Follow me.”

  
“I’m comin’ too,” Mason piped up.

  
“Me too,” Gage added, appearing from the crowd. “Bein’ your second and all.”

  
“And nosy,” Bishop mumbled. “Guess I’ll tag along. We’ll make it a party.”

 

* * *

 

Sat around the bar in Fizztop Grille, Mae held Ryder’s gaze for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. “All right. Let’s talk.”

  
“Introductions are in order, on my end at least,” Ryder said. “I’m Ryder, and the Mojave belongs to me. It’s my territory.”

  
A disbelieving giggle bubbled up from Mae’s throat. “You can’t claim the entire—“

  
“Uh,” Bishop cut in. “She’s actually tellin’ the truth. The Mojave’s hers. The Fiend bosses didn’t take shit from anyone, but when Ryder showed up they’d grab ‘er by the knees and fuckin’ bow.”

  
“I’m in charge of the Legion, and I kept the Fiends and the Great Khans in line,” Ryder continued. “That is until you killed their bosses and scattered them. Now I have Fiends wreaking havoc because they think they don’t have rules. You can never defeat a force, Mae. There will always be stragglers, there will always be resistance. The best thing to do about it is to take control. Without those bosses, my control is severed. I have psychotic Raiders running amok, trying to attack Freeside and New Vegas when they aren’t making private homesteads a living hell for those who live outside of the cities.”

  
“I did what I had to for my people,” Mae responded. “I didn’t intend to cause trouble for you, Ryder. The Fiend bosses were enemies to me, not a force. And had I known the entire Mojave was your territory, I wouldn’t have moved my men in so quickly.” Her brows twitched when a realization came to her. “We visited New Vegas for a couple weeks. Why didn’t I see you?”

  
“I must have been out of town. I control several separate forces that I need to check up on now and again.”

  
“You know…” Gage spoke up. “Moira told us about a white haired kid like you. Fuckin’ tiny, had a power fist. The Lone Wanderer, they called ‘er.”

  
Ryder’s eyes widened. “You…” She fell silent for almost a little too long. “… All right. I’ll make a deal. I’ll allow your men to stay in the Mojave, I’ll even provide support. In return, they help with wrangling in the Fiends, and you keep quiet about the Lone Wanderer thing.”

  
“Deal,” Mae agreed. She didn’t know exactly why, but she felt as though arguing with this woman would be the last mistake she’d ever make. Even Mason was staying quiet.

  
“Good. I don’t like starting wars. Now, onto something else. Who’s responsible for making Bishop so happy?” Ryder’s air was completely different now - friendlier, more relaxed.

  
Bishop grinned. “Gage.”

  
“Gage, huh?” Ryder stood and approached Gage, and he nearly knocked down the stool he was sitting in as he stood. It almost made Mae laugh.

  
Whatever he was expecting, it clearly hadn’t been for Ryder to give him a hug. “Thank you,” she mumbled. “Take care of him, please.”

  
Gage chuckled and returned the hug, almost shyly. “Always.”

  
A new voice spoke, feminine and blanketed by a robotic tone. _“Awwww.”_

  
“Shh,” Ryder hushed.

  
_“It’s sweet.”_

  
“Sorry,” Ryder sighed, pulling away from Gage. “That’s my suit.”

  
“You have a talking suit?” Mae questioned.

  
There was a playfulness in her voice when she responded, “Doesn’t everyone have a talking suit? Anyway, with that settled, I’ll be off.”

  
“Why don’t you stay?” Mae asked. “I’d like to get to know you better.”

  
Just like that, her expression turned cold. “Those who know me don’t stick around long, or end up dead. It’s better this way. Besides, I have somewhere I need to be. No rest for the wicked, as they say.”

  
_“Ready?”_  her suit asked.

  
“Steady,” Ryder responded smoothly, and then she was descending the lift without another word.

  
There was a long silence in Fizztop Grille, then Mason finally spoke up. “The fuck just happened?”

  
Mae giggled. “Thoughts?”

  
“We don’t wanna mess with her. I like to think we’re a pretty fuckin’ powerful force, but… I dunno. There’s somethin’ about her.”

  
“Ryder can be a useful friend,” Bishop said. “Really fuckin’ powerful. Nuka World Raiders would be unstoppable.”

  
“Hm.” Mae leaned back against the bar. “Well that’s definitely something to think about.” She sighed. "And I thought I was in the process of having the Mojave wrapped around my finger. Can't have everything, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed up how the Stealth suit looks. My headcanon is that it looks similar to Maya's bodysuit in Borderlands 2 instead of the clunky canon version.


End file.
